


Дыхание на двоих

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: И в живых его держит лишь твоё дыхание, которое ты делишь на двоих.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Дыхание на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Либертин4](https://libertinage4.diary.ru)

В другой реальности и с другими людьми всё могло бы быть по-другому. Но это, они — макданно, как рисунок на футболке Камеконы. У них не бывает «нормально».

Нормальность — это не про них.

На самом деле, это дело Дэнни, ныть и беситься. Наводить пессимизма и видеть стакан наполовину разбитым. Но сейчас именно Стив просто не может перестать психовать.

Всё должно было быть не так. В принципе, подобного вообще не должно было произойти, и Стив никогда об этом не думал. Но, а если все же и думал, то совсем чуть-чуть и не серьёзно. Просто мысли смеха ради, ничего такого. Ничего такого.

Ничего такого, но если бы у него всё же был шанс сделать это иначе, он им бы воспользовался.

Потому что сейчас, находясь в долбанном пуленепробиваемом, закаленном, с невероятно толстыми стеклами аквариуме, с ногой, закованной цепью, которая позволяет лишь очень быстро всплыть на поверхность, глотнуть совсем чуть-чуть воздуха, нырнуть, и, приплыв обратно к Дэнни, прикованному к стулу и полностью находящемуся под водой, подарить спасательный «поцелуй».

Их губы соприкасаются, и Стив выдыхает весь запас кислорода в рот Дэнни. Стив смотрит прямо на него, и Дэнни глядит в ответ. Стив молится всем богам, чтобы Дэнни продержался еще чуть-чуть. Еще немного. Хотя у него самого уже начинает кружиться голова от нескольких десятков нырков, быстрых, судорожных вздохов, пары бесполезных ударов о стекло и обратно к Данно.

Поцелуй-воздух-жизнь.

Не то чтобы он когда-то себе представлял, как целует Уильямса, или как тот целует его.

Может, пару раз шальные мысли проскальзывали.

Может, эти мысли приходили ему поздно ночью, когда от жары простыни становились мокрыми, а бессонница вцеплялась когтями в разум.

Может, пару раз, когда Дэнни протягивал ему руку и помогал забраться куда-нибудь, с силой тащил к себе, Стив неосознанно представлял, как тот в самый последний момент не отпустит, как обычно, а притянет к себе, лишит личного пространства и поцелует.

Может, даже пару раз мысли доводили его до такого состояния, а жара была просто невыносима, так что рука буквально на чистых инстинктах спускалась вниз по животу. Может, пару раз, пару десятков раз, в конце, в пустом доме, задыхаясь и сбивая простыню, Стив шептал имя Дэнни. Может, иногда заводил руку себе за спину и расставлял ноги пошире, шепча имя напарника судорожнее и всё более умоляюще.

Возможно, после таких ночей Макгарретту особенно тяжело было смотреть Дэнни в глаза, и он специально делал что-нибудь, чтоб довести того и заставить начать очередную перебранку. Лучше очередная ссора, чем молчание и ощущение чужого тела так близко в машине.

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь себе представлял их поцелуй, но, если уж и представлял, то точно не так. Не как последнюю возможность Дэнно выжить. Не как ускользающую соломинку, потому что его силы заканчивались, а время слипалось и не двигалось.

Нырнуть, вдохнуть, вынырнуть, вдохнуть, нырнуть.

Голова кружилась неимоверно, Дэнни выглядел до чертиков испуганным, и даже несмотря на то, что у Стива жгло глаза от постоянного ныряния, он через силу смотрел под водой на Дэнно. Тот зажмуривался, когда Стив уплывал, и открывал глаза, когда тот в очередной раз касался его губ своими. Плотно, чтобы не пропустить воздух и не впустить воду.

Не поцелуй, а скорее искусственное дыхание, только потерпевший пока что жив и в сознании, и в живых его держит лишь твоё дыхание, которое ты делишь на двоих.


End file.
